


Pleasing Hot Sauna Love

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After All-Stars, Mike was calming his stress in the Sauna until Zoey decided to join him in as they soon had a pleasing moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing Hot Sauna Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now and I decided to do it. I hope you all like it

It was nighttime, after the 5th season of Total Drama, Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Gwen were floating on a rubble of the cabin after the Island's destruction during the season soon landed on Playa Des Losers.

All the contestants were now asleep...except for one. Inside the Playa Des Loser sauna room was the winner of All-Stars, Mike, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. His exposed chest and abdominals, feeling the relaxing heat as his eyes were shut. Mike sighed in half relax yet half exhausted and upset. Mike was not just relaxing his body, muscles, and nerves but he was relaxing his mind.

"This whole season...was a living hell to me!" Mike ruffled his now wet hair from his sweat. "Why...and how did that...BASTER even came back!? I thought me and the others got rid of him after Juvie. But...all the trouble he caused the whole cast during All-Stars. Cameron getting injured, Gwen getting crushed by the rubble, Scott getting beaten up by Fang, Ale's elimination...Zoey almost getting killed."

Mike clenched his teeth in depress and fear as his nail scratched the wooden stool. "I-I...n-nearly lost...her." Mike lowered his head as he rubbed through his hair. Mike stayed like that for a while until he heard someone entering the sauna. "Mike?" Mike recognized that voice, he looked up as he turned red completely. In his sight was a certain red hair girl, her cherry red hair was down to her shoulder, wearing nothing but a towel around her chest. That girl was Zoey...Mike's sweetheart.

"Z-Zoey? Why are you in here? Not that I'm complaining heh." Mike asked surprised but mostly excited

"Well...I actually wanted to ease my body from this season...man it was a crazy season." Zoey said as she walked in and sat next to Mike. The two didn't talk to one another but just sighed in relaxation from the heat. Until Mike broke the silent.

"Zoey...I-I want to apologize for all the trouble Mal caused you all. I thought I got rid of him when I was released from Juvie...I'm...so sorry." Zoey looked upset but Mike still continued. "And...I'm so absolutely sorry that Mal almost killed you during the Blue Moon challenges...I don't know what happened, one minute I was talking to Cameron about my problem...then I was near the finish line and we lost...because of me...but please please I'm not forcing you to forgive me...but can you forgive me Zoe?" Zoey looked really upset as she slowly cupped Mike's cheek and said

"Mike...of course I can forgive you. But you don't have to apologize for what Mal did."

"YES I DO!" Mike said to her very serious. "Zoey it's my own fault that I let Mal take full control in the first place! If I didn't hit my head with that huge boulder after the Egg hunting challenges...Mal wouldn't have caused all this trouble during All-Stars. I'm...so sorry Zoey." Mike lowered his head as he looked down in depress. Zoey looked more upset for Mike but she slowly grabbed his chin and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Michael...I told you that I forgave you for all of Mal's troubles. I know you wanted to protected us all. But listen, I thought you were gone but at first I believed Mal was you...but when I saw the disc with all of Mal's evil deeds...I nearly thought you were gone...but I was glad I was wrong." Zoey rubbed her head against Mike's chest as Mike soon hugged her as she did the same. "All I want to do now...is just enjoy our time together...for all of our time we lost during All-Stars because of Mal. I really missed you Mike." Mike looked down at her, slowly lifted her head up to meet his eyes as he replied to her.

"I missed you too Zoey. So...so...so much!" Mike and Zoey stared at one another for a moment until Zoey rubbed his cheek as Mike cupped her cheek slowly. Soon Mike pulled Zoey to a soft kiss on the lips, Zoey slowly returned the kiss as Mike then pulled Zoey up to his lap as he put more force onto their kiss. Zoey moaned in between their kiss as she pulled away and looked at Mike's eyes.

"My...god Mike?" Mike tapped his head to hers and said

"Zoey...please let me love you. I want to show you how badly I missed you...I want to show you how much you mean to me...please let me please you." Zoey looked super red but soon made a soft smile as she rubbed Mike's cheek slowly as she responded with a whisper to his ear.

"Please...take me Mike. I want you to please me...I want you to show me how badly you need me...I want to show you how you mean to me Mike...Mike...show me." Zoey soon gave Mike a huge passionate kiss on his lips. Mike looked surprised but quickly return the kiss with more force. Mike and Zoey moaned so badly in their kiss as Mike slowly removed Zoey's towel as Zoey did the same to him. Mike looked down at Zoey's chest, her small yet perky B Cup breast that he wants to suck so badly. And her pink soft lower lip that he wanted to please so badly.

Zoey looked down at Mike's chest as well, his strong tone chest, his tone 8 pack abdominals, and his 7 inch manhood that was slowly increasing. "Oh my god!"

"I should be saying that to you." Mike said but soon started kissing Zoey again but more badly than before. Zoey returned his kiss as their chest rubbed against one another. Zoey's bare breast gazing against Mike's tone chest, making them moan between their kiss. Mike soon added his tongue to the kiss as he played with Zoey's mouth. Their tongue rolled against one another like two wolf that refuse to leave each other.

Mike soon slowly descended down to Zoey's neck, his tongue swilled down to her collar bone, making her moan and gasp in pleasure until shoe gasped shockingly. Mike was now sucking Zoey's neck very hungrily, making her claw his bare sweaty back with her nails, making him more hornier. Mike's hand slowly trail down and gently gave Zoey's ass cheek a squeeze, making Zoey utter a gasp and a moan. "Miiiike!" Zoey moan loudly as Mike continued sucking her neck, leaving a hickey.

"Mmmmm Zoey...you're so soft." Mike sucked Zoey's neck more while giving her ass another squeeze but tighter. Zoey rub Mike's spiky hair with one hand while the other rub his abs slowly with her silky finger. "Oh Zoey." Mike bit Zoey's neck softly, making her scream lightly. Mike then pulled away, looking at his worked on Zoey's neck as he then licked Zoey's right nipple as he soon sucked on her breast whole. Zoey scratched Mike's abs slowly, making him moan while he pleased her soft dough.

"Ohhh Mike...please don't stop! Keep sucking my soft breast, they need this so much." Mike kept sucking on Zoey's breast with more force then before. Mike then switch to the left one while his hand rubbed Zoey's right one softly. "Mmmmmmmm." Zoey moaned in pleasure until Mike manhood grew more to a now 9 inched erection that was rubbing against Zoey's slit, making her shiver with pleasure.

For about a few minutes later, Zoey slowly pushed Mike from her chest, making him look at her concerned "Mike...let me please you for a bit. I want to return the pleasure you did for me." Zoey got off of Mike's lap but headed down to Mike waist, facing his huge erection. Zoey grasped his erect, making him hiss through his teeth in pleasure, Zoey soon started shifting his erect in a pleasing pace, making him groan loudly. Zoey shifted his erect even faster as she slowly swilled her wet tongue around his tip and started sucking on it slowly. Mike groan very louder than before as Zoey soon took more of his shaft and started sucking it.

"Uhhhh...Z-Zoey." Mike grunted while Zoey sucked on his erect. Zoey was going in a slow pace since she didn't want Mike nor herself to get exhausted. Mike rubbbed through Zoey's red locks while she slowly rubbed her slit including her clitoris. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Both moan in pleasure as Mike soon pushed Zoey down more but let her continue with it. "Uh yes, god yes Zoey please keep going." Zoey stopped her sucking and shifted Mike's erect and went back to her sucking. Mike tilted his head back as he moan and groan in pleasure until Mike soon felt a build up. Mike soon said

"Z-Zoey...I-I'm going to..." Mike soon screamed as he shot his water into Zoey's mouth. Zoey suck it all in and soon swallowed it and soon shifted Mike bulge, shotting a bit more of his white water. Mike breath in and out as Zoey sat on his lap and cherish his cheek slowly.

"Did I do...okay?" Mike soon kissed Zoey's mouth as he said

"More than okay...you did amazing! But..." Mike pulled her closer and said in a seductive tone "I should please you now." Mike lifted Zoey a bit as he gripped his lower region and slowly entered Zoey's pink slit. Zoey screamed very badly while gripping Mike's shoulder blades very tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...but...can you go slow...I know you want to show me how you missed me...but I don't want you nor I to get exhausted from this heat."

"Sure...slow, fast, gentle, hard I don't care...all I want is to please you...my red rose." Mike kissed her red lip as he started fucking Zoey's slit but in a slow pace. Mike held his left hand on Zoey's sweaty back while his right one held her by the waist, Zoey held Mike by the shoulder as he slowly continued his slow fucking. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" Mike groan in pleasure while Zoey looked at him directly at his dark brown eyes.

"Hehehe...you know...I forgot how...hot you are to me Mike." Zoey smiled at him as he soon started to move a bit faster but kept in pace still. "Ohhhhh god." Zoey breath into Mike's ear as he replied to her

"I almost forgot how...beautiful you are to me Zoe...I love you Zoey." Mike kissed her neck as he kept fucking her pussy in a quick yet pleasing pace. Zoey moaned even more from Mike pleasing fucking and his soft kissing on her neck. Zoey then lifted her head up and kissed Mike cheek to his lips as he returned the kiss. Mike pace was slowly increasing but he didn't want to go too fast for his and Zoey's sake...mostly Zoey's. Soon Mike felt a build up in his erection as he remove himself from the kiss and said to Zoey "Zoey...I'm going to cum...I-I have to finished this." Mike started to fuck her pussy even more but he still didn't want to hurt her nore make her exhausted.

"Oh god Mike...please do it! Show me your love...I love you Mike...I want you, I need you!" Zoey nailed dug into his shoulder as Mike couldn't hold it and plowed her with every single might he had in him. Zoey moaned more loudly then before

"I love you too Zoey...I don't want to lose you again...I won't NEVER let that happened...AGAIN!" Mike speed was now faster than before, making Zoey scream out loud. "Please...say it Zoey! Say that you won't leave me! Please!" Zoey looked directly at Mike's dark chocolate brown eye with her hazel brown eyes and spoke

"I wouldn't even dare to ever leave you...I love you!"

"I love you too!" Mike kissed her again but soon screamed "Holy god I'm gonna-" Mike, with last thrust, came with sperm into Zoey as they both screamed in a passionate loud tone that it echo around the whole place. Zoey as well exploded all over Mike's waist as he removed his erection from her pussy but he shot a bit more of his cum on his stomach. Mike and Zoey slowly looked at each other and made a soft smile.

The two exit the sauna and were in the shower, cooling down from the heat and from their pleasing sex they had. Mike held Zoey close as he breath in and out and soon spoke "My...god! That was...amazing. I...wasn't too rough during that last thrust...wasn't I?" Zoey giggled and trial her finger up from his chest to his cheek and said

"You were amazing...I'm...I'm glad you're back Mike." Mike smiled at her and kissed her head

"And this time...I ain't ever leaving you nor my life again...I love you Zoey."

"I love you too Mike." Zoey rested her head on Mike's chest as he looked at her and rested his head on hers.


End file.
